Filter elements of this type are available on the market and are widely used, for example, in hydraulic assemblies in branches of a system through which hydraulic fluids flow. The known filter elements are not entirely satisfactory with respect to their safety in operation and the beta value stability of decisive importance for filter output. With high fluid outputs in particular, the danger exists that deformation or damage may occur at the junction point at which the ends of the filter mat web are joined to form the annular element forming the filter cylinder as a result of the differential pressure of the fluid acting on the junction point. Such damage and/or deformation of the folds in the area of the junction point are here identified by the common expression “fold bulging”.